disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Toys R Us Movie/Trailer Transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the upcoming 2020 American animated musical comedy adventure family film, The Toys R Us Movie Teaser Trailer #1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows Disney logo) (Shows Pixar Animation Studios logo) (Shows Toys R Us logo) (The trailer cuts to black. It then fades to Geoffrey on the white background. Geoffrey is setting up the camera. He tests the camera to make sure it's focusing on him.) Geoffrey: Is this thing on? Hello? I'm pretty sure it's recording. Hey, Michael, is it recording? Michael (off-screen): I don't know, Geoffrey. The table is too big for me. Geoffrey: You're a Lego minifigure. How can you not reach the table? Michael (off-screen): It's not my fault I'm tiny. Geoffrey: Just build yourself a couple of stairs. Michael (off-screen): Oh! Why didn't I think of that before? (Off-screen building blocks can be heard building while Geoffrey checks his watch. Footsteps can be heard off-screen.) Michael: Yup, it's recording. Geoffrey: Excellent! (Geoffrey clears his throat and starts talking to the audience.) Geoffrey: Hello! My name is Geoffrey the Giraffe, and I- (Geoffrey gets interrupted by Pinkie Pie, who is flying around.) Pinkie Pie: Hey, Geoffrey. What are you doing? What's with this white background? Geoffrey: Pinkie Pie, will you please leave? I'm trying to record here. (Pinkie Pie sees the camera and picks it up.) Pinkie Pie: Ooh! What's this? I've never seen anything like this before. What does it do? Geoffrey: Pinkie Pie, will you please put that down? Michael (off-screen): A better question is... how is she picking it up? She has hooves for crying out loud! Geoffrey: Not helping, Michael. (Pinkie Pie accidentally drops the camera and it breaks, along with the screen, while it's still filming. The camera later shows Geoffrey's legs.) Pinkie Pie: Whoops! Geoffrey: Oh, this is just great. Now look what you did, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Sorry. Geoffrey: It's fine. We'll just have to re-shoot it. Michael (off-screen): Hey, Geoffrey. Did you ever charge the camera? Geoffrey: Of course I did. Why? Michael (off-screen): Well, I think the screen on the camera says "Low Battery". Geoffrey: You have got to be- (The camera shuts off. A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay plays.) Text: From Pixar the creators of Toy Story and Finding Dory Geoffrey (voiceover): Welcome to Toys "R" Us, the world's greatest toy store ever. (Geoffrey is walking down the girls aisle and greets the Disney Princesses.) Geoffrey: Hello, ladies! (Two of the Disney Princesses faint.) Text: John Musker and Ron Clements the directors of Aladdin and Moana (Geoffrey meets Morph, Chas, and other clay people at the clay aisle.) Geoffrey: How are you doing, Morph? (Morph waves hello to Geoffrey, and they give each other a high five.) Text: and Alan Menken the composer of The Little Mermaid (Michael is standing beside Geoffrey.) Michael: Alright. So, according to my calculations, the Leapfrog Area is going downhill. Geoffrey: Downhill? Why? Michael: It's so boring it makes Pong more interesting. (Professor Quigley, Leap, Lily and Tad are watching two stuffed animals playing Pong.) Professor Quigley: Hmm, interesting. Tad: Yeah. Lily: I find this admiring. Tad: Hey, Lily, why are we still 4 years old? Lily: I'm not sure. Leap: Me neither, but I'm pretty sure that you two are my younger siblings. Tad: Well, that explains it. Geoffrey: Huh. I see. (The Toys R Us theme song "C'mon Let's Play" plays.) Text: James Corden Text: Tom Holland Text: Jim Carrey Text: Kristen Bell Text: Bill Murray Text: Andrea Libman Text: John Cena Text: and Hugh Jackman (Shows the film's title) Narrator: The Toys R Us Movie, a movie about the world's greatest toy store ever. Geoffrey: Hey, wait a minute. Where's the Lego London Bridge? Lego Construction Worker, have you seen this bridge? Lego Construction Worker: Well, uh... yes, yes I did. Geoffrey: Then where is it? Lego Construction Worker: Sorry, boss. It keeps falling down. (A shot of the Lego London Bridge is shown falling apart. Geoffrey facepalms.) (Shows "Reopening Soon!" text, "See it in 3D" text, "#ToysRUsMovie" text, Pixar Animations Studios logo, Toys R Us logo, Disney logo, and copyright) (Fades to black)